Digging Up Graves
by PetrichorGirl13
Summary: The Teen Titans we know are no more. There is a new team, but when a couple of little kids go searching for the truth of what happened to the orginal team they are in the "I'll tell you when you're older" situation. Well they are older and still curious... whatever did happen to the orginal Teen Titans. Rae and Rob. pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

"Bedtime!" the mother's voice rang throughout the house. The two children looked at each other and knew what that meant or else. The two children one boy and one girl; twins, scurried off to bed quick so that they wouldn't get in trouble like last time. Once they were in the bed their mother came and tucked them in and sat on the edge of her little girl's bed that was parallel to her brother's.

"Today was your very first day of school so tell one me one thing you each liked. Richard you can go first." She motion to him and smiled lovingly.

"Um one thing I likeded about school was that the teacher gave me candy!" He said excitedly and pulled out a small piece of candy in the wrapper still.

"Awww that's what I was going to say!" The small girl whined.

"It's okay you can say something else when it's your turn." Her mother said laughing slightly.

"Why did you keep your candy?" She questioned her son.

"Because I wanted to give it to you mommy." He said reaching his hand out to her. They both smiled at each other. Like a mother should.

"That's very nice of you, but you keep it." She told him taking the candy and putting on the night desk beside him. She turned her attention to her daughter.

"And what did you like about school today?"

"I liked that there were a lot of books and there's even a corner of the classroom called the quiet corner where I can read!" She said almost as excitedly as her brother spoke. Even though she was happy her voice was always calm. But she was never afraid to try and make you laugh; she must get it from her dad.

"Really, what kinds of books were there?" Her mother asked interestingly in her daughters love to read.

"Books that rhymed, and joke books, and princess books but I didn't like the princess ones, I really like what the teacher showed me. They were called um… um… p- p-" She stuttered and couldn't remember the words.

"Poems?" Her mother helped her

"Yeah!" She said happily. Her mother looked at the clock and decided it that she better leave since she would have to take them to school in the morning.

"Okay it's time for bed. If you get in the bed early enough tomorrow we can do this again, but we all have to get up early in the morning. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." She kissed there foreheads and turned on the nightlight. Right when she was about to turn off the light she was interrupted.

"Mommy, was it true you used to be a Teen Titan in the big T?" Richard asked her. She was brought back to old memories.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Well some kids didn't believe me today when I told them you and daddy was." He answered quietly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I'll-" She began

"Mommy what happened to the other Teen Titans?" Her daughter Rachel asked her. Their mother looked out the bedroom window where she could see across the bed and to what used to be her home. Her eyes shifted to the two headstones that sat underneath the Tower. She wasn't sure what to say.

"They aren't Teen Titans anymore" she tried to avoid the true answer. Then again it was true, they weren't Teen Titans anymore, and nobody was except for the new team.

"Can we meet them?" Her children asked at the same time, must be a twin thing.

"No, you can't meet them."

"Why not?" Rachel asked

"(Sigh) I'll tell you another time, but now it's time for bed."

XXXXXX

It was about an hour later and the mother still wasn't asleep. She went to check on her children. Quietly she opened their door and watched them sleep. Rachel's long dark red hair lay sloppily against her pale face, her dark green eyes made her beautiful. Her dad always told her that. She then looked at her son; Richard. His sloppy slightly lighter red hair, bright green eyes made him look just like his mom; vibrant. She happily closed the door with a soft smile on her face and backed right into her husband.

"Starfire? I didn't expect to see you up. Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"It's okay I understand you have a lot of work to do." She gave him a hug.

XXXXXX

They lay next to one another; husband and wife.

"They asked about them tonight." Starfire said sadly. He immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Already, why so soon?" He replied

"One of their classmates didn't believe that we were their parents, we knew they would ask eventually."

"Well at least Victor didn't ask." Her husband said laughing slightly. She brushed off the comment.

"I told them I'd tell them another day, which is true."

"When their older." Her husband said looking out the window. A baby cried in the background that could wake up the whole house.

"That's Victor, I might be a bit. You do not have to wait for me. Goodnight." She said getting up and walking down the hall.

"We'll tell them someday" The green man said silently to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

**New story yay! I've been meaning to write this but I kept forgetting and I will update everything else that needs to update by Monday at maximum! Review :)**


	2. Heritage

**Shout out to EmailGoose for reviewing! Yay confetti, interchangeable pillows!**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Starfire**

"Mommy tell us another story about the Teen Titans." My daughter Rachel asked me sleepily. I have came to the point where talking about the Teen Titans does not hurt as bad anymore. I tell them stories about the Control Freak and Ding Dong Daddy; stories that now seem silly.

"Okay" I say. Rachel, Richard, and I crawl onto the new pull out couch in their room. They sit on either side of me and stare waiting.

"Tonight I'm going to tell you about the time the Teen Titans and I were captured inside of a hat owned by an evil magician named Mumbo Jumbo!" I say excitedly. I can tell they were very intrigued and confused.

"You can't all fit inside of a hat!" Richard loudly yelled.

"Shh daddy is sleeping. The hat was magic…"

TTTTTTTTTT

_Four Years Later_

"Can you tell us more about you when you were a hero?" My son asked me one Saturday morning when I was doing laundry. His sister stood beside him waiting for an answer.

"Why?" I ask hesitantly.

"We are partners for a school project on our heritage." Richard said.

"We chose you." Rachel added.

"What do you wish to know?" I asked sounding very foreign; not purposefully though. I never told them much of myself even though they are nine years old now. They probably should know already, the other children probably know of their parent's heritage.

"Where are you from?" Rachel asked me bluntly and monotonously.

"I am not from Earth. I am from a planet called Tameran." I said while folding the laundry continuously.

"Really, you're an alien?" My son asked confused.

"Yes, I was actually the princess." I said sighing. It was a thought that pulled a smile to my face. When the Teen Titans and I did not have to think of the villains we fought daily. On the few occasions we visited Tameran it was a vacation and a time for my friends to learn more of my planet and of me.

"You ruled a whole planet?" My daughter asked as if I had lied to her.

"Yes Raven… Rachel" I said catching myself.

"Why did you call-" Richard started.

"My sister Blackfire fought me for the throne of Tameran. I was victorious and gave the throne away to a dear friend; my k'norfka." I explained ignoring my name error.

"What is a k'norfka?" They asked simultaneously. It always made me giggle when they spoke at the same time.

"Similar to a babysitter today" I thought about it and gave an answer best of my ability.

"Oh, does everyone from Tameran speak like you?" Rachel asked me straightforward.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the time you say things funny. Like when you talk about you friends. Sometimes you say friend Karen. Is that something people from Tameran do?" Richard asked. I thought about it for a moment. When I was a Teen Titan many would speak of my strange talking habits.

"When I came to Earth I had to learn a new language. Even though I am much more used to the Earth speaking pattern now, I prefer to speak this way because it is much easier." I say as I walk over to the windows to open the curtains.

"Do you still have you powers?" Richard asked me a bit excited. His face was happy and joyous while Rachel's was straight and cold. As she has grown I wonder if she really is mine. She does not tell the jokes, requests for her own room and reads all day. I have not seen her smile as much either.

"I have not used them in a very long time but yes." I said hesitantly.

"Why?" She asked.

"I do not have a need to use them." I lied.

"Show us! We want to see!" Richard said excitedly. I hear the sound of a car in the drive way.

"Your friends are here. You can not keep them waiting." I say avoiding his plea.

"Will you show us when we get back?" He asked before walking out the door. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes." I say then kissing the top of their heads goodbye and reminding them to be nice.

_15 minutes later._

I put the laundry in my children's room on their beds. Rachel's agenda lie on her side of the room on the desk. I walk over and flip through the pages till I get to this week. No heritage project.

_Another 4 Years Later_

"Mrs. Logan?" A friendly female voice asked through the phone.

"Yes." Starfire said through the other end.

"This is Jump City Middle School. Your daughter Rachel wants to speak with you." The lady said politely before handing the phone off.

"Mom can you come pick me up?" She asked uneasily.

"Why? Are you okay?" Starfire asked concerned.

"No, I feel sick." She didn't her much to go by.

"Sick how? What hurts?" Her mother asked from the other side of the phone.

"Can you just come and pick me up, please?" She asked uneasy almost scared.

"I will be there shortly." They hung up.

XXXXXXXXX

_At Home_

"What hurts maybe I can give you medicine." Her mother asked her as her daughter sat on the couch.

"Medicine won't help me. Today something happened at school." She said hesitating. Starfire walked into the room and sat beside her.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, but me and a guy were walking in the hallway and he…" She trailed off leaving words to be spoken. Rachel couldn't look at her mom, more like refused but instead stared down at her open palms.

"He did what?" She asked

"He kissed me. But that's not it what happened it was after he kissed me things around me started to glow."

"What do you mean?"

"Different objects in the hallway; lockers, water fountains, posters they all started to glow black then they exploded or flew around or even melted. I ran back to class and asked if I can call home. The teachers think it was potential vandalism. My hands glowed too, that's when I realized it was me." She explained with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Yeah not my favorite chapter, not much happened but I need this filler chapter to build a little foundation. So the next chapter will just be a short follow up then I can get into the real meat of the story. Oh anyone who is confused on the ages of the children follows here: **

**Rachel and Richard- Currently 13**

**Victor- Currently 8**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. The Raven

**Shout outs go to: EmailGoose and DarkAngelRaven! This chapter is dedicated to SarahJoyK, she is an amazing fairly new author. She has one story up but it is amazing, if you're looking for humor with little hints of romance, and Batgirl go to her page right now! Well read this chapter THEN go to her page! **

When the two arrived at what was once Starfire's home the screams filled the silence in her; screams of pain, loss, torture. She avoided the two headstones in the corner of her eye and just hoped her daughter would make mention of it.

"Mom? Mom?" Rachel called her mom tugging her arm.

"Sorry I was thinking." Rachel's mom tried to come up with an excuse for thinking of the once great fallen Titans… fallen friends.

"Well we're here, are you going to be okay?" She asked her mother concerned.

"Yes." She replied, before they even got to the door it whooshed open and the new faces of Teen Titans grinned happily running out to meet the two.

"Starfire!" They called out embracing her in a hug. Rachel stood in the background awkwardly staring at the ground as this reunion happened before her eyes.

"You are the new Teen Titans, yes?" Starfire said a bit confused as she was hugged tightly. They released upon hearing this. Immediately their apparent leader spoke up and introduced everyone.

"This is my daughter Rachel. I wanted to show her the Tower." Starfire said happily introducing the child who was a bit younger with than the heroes in front of them.

**Rachel**

When we walked into the Tower my mom lagged behind a bit to take it all in I guess. She looked up at the walls, the view, the kitchen, every little thing. It was as if she'd never been here.

"There's supposed to be five of you guys, right?" I asked noticing it, recently I remember them saying the _Five Protectors of Jump City_; not four. A girl maybe the oldest of the group looked me dead in the eyes showing no fear at all coldly spoke.

"Caitlin recently had a change of heart." I understood exactly what she meant. My mom had mentioned once of a Terra. I had thought about it the next day and went searching on the internet. Everything kept contradicting itself though, so I searched through old files and boxes in the attic until I learned the whole story.

"I understand, sorry." I say not knowing what else too.

"Don't be." She replied coldly, her voice scared me, her mask, katana, armor; everything about her sent shiver up my spine. Light bulbs popped and kitchen drawers flung out throwing spoons and forks everywhere; right before they started to glow black along with my hands.

"We wish to see Raven's room, is it locked." My mom said quickly and later apologizing.

Robin and Ravens room were left untouched respectfully. When the door to her room finally opened it was all I was waiting for and more. It was perfect. I felt as if I was home.

"Look at all these books." I quietly whispered to myself picking one.

"Wait these are Raven's." My mom said looking a bit nervous. What's wrong with her?

"Mom Raven isn't here anymore."

"Oh right."

"What are we looking for anyways?" I ask.

"The abilities you have are the same Raven's powers when she was a Titan. Her powers were controlled by her emotions." My mom answered me. She must've seen the utter confusion on my face because she explained a bit further.

"Raven could not show her emotion and had to always meditate to keep her emotions under control or her powers would destroy things. Raven often seemed to be boring and creepy to others but she could not show her happiness or something bad could happen." She explained examining the room.

"Then why is this happening to me? Am I going to be like that? Never going to be happy?" I questioned, fear rising up in me.

"I am not sure, but now we must find something to explain why this is happening."

"Like what? I letter, a book, a diary?" I ask. We scoured the room looking everywhere. The more and more I'm here the more I feel comfortable like this room is mine. I finally stumble across a small dark wooden box with small gems placed neatly in a pattern. Too bad it's locked, I just wish I could open- I gasped when the lock glowed black and popped opened. What just happened? Maybe it's not all bad, maybe I can control it? I open the box and see pieces of old paper, letters from someone named Arella.

"Who's Arella?" I ask aloud.

"I am not sure, why?" My mom walks toward me.

"These letters are all signed Arella."

"_Dear Raven,_

_ I am sorry, I was never there for you when you needed me but know you are forever mine. The Monks and I have missed you here greatly in Azerath but we all know you have friends now and that we shouldn't tear you away from them. The reason I am writing to though is to tell you something about yourself that you do know. This is what you must be careful of, it can be a terrible thing or it can be a great thing. By detaching yourself from your body you become the Raven of course you know this already. If something were to happen to you; if you were to die as the Raven then your detached soul self would inherit into a child of your choice. You would have to choose a suitable one who you think would use your powers wisely. Until you take on a new personality you are dead until the person becomes of right age. You must choose someone based on their parents personality. But be careful every person still has their own desires but would have your abilities. I hope you need not come to this but if you do choose wisely._

_ Signed,_

_ Arella_"

I couldn't fathom anything to say. Am I not really Rachel Logan? But Raven instead? What am I to think of myself? I didn't ask for any of this. Why would Raven choose Starfire's daughter though? Of all people me, I just want to be normal. I don't even bother to look up at my mom, what would she think of me now? Am I just an old friend or her little girl? I don't know anymore…

**Leaving **

**Rachel**

When we are ready to leave the tower the Titans walk us out. But I don't want to leave. I love Raven's room, my room. I want to stay and learn to control my powers here, and fight crime and give myself my own name. Not the second Raven. Even though I hardly know them I like the Titans, I feel as if I connect them. Right when we are about to go into the elevator I stop.

"Mom can I stay?"

**Alright guys so I'm sorry for the wait but you know I love you all of you out there that read my stuff! Also it is safe to consider chapter 1 to 3 all a prologue the real stuff is what we shall get into. Until next time, graham crackers! **


	4. Just Because You're 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Harley Quinn, Marvel, DC, fire, ice, trees, TV, metal… **

**Rachel Roth Logan**

I and Impulse walk to my mom's small house.

"You sure do visit your mom a lot." He said, it didn't say it arrogantly just as if it realization. He knows how close we and I think sometimes he envies that he can't have the same. It really hurts sometimes just watching.

"Yeah well it was part of the deal. And besides I enjoy our visits, most of the time." I mumble the last part. It feels like we walk forever, we get to the stoplight before my mom's house (which we can barely see in the distance).

"Race ya!" He calls out as soon as the light turns green. He gone in a second and I begin flying trying to catch up; very unlikely. I smile at our childish games, I cherish them now. Even though I'm partly my own person I still have my own thoughts and then some of hers just manage to slip and sneak there way in. I can still feel my presence from before, and because of that I do view myself as a much freer Raven. I can laugh with no damage, I'm in control. I can't however show romantic, anger, or sad feelings. And just because I can show laughter sometimes it hurts; it's just not what I'm used to sometimes.

This is pointless I'll never catch up with him. I float back down to the ground, concentrate heavily and say three famous words that caress my tongue. I hope this works. A black light engulfs me and I disappear into the ground. Opening my eyes and I'm so glad when I appear in front of my mom's bright purple front door. Impulse crashes into me when he arrives and knocks me onto the ground where he lays on top of me. We laugh and it's not the kind of laugh that pains me. With him it never is. The door swings open and the most annoying brother in the world answers; Richard.

"Mom Raven and her boyfriend are here!" He calls out and forcefully closes the door, the lock clicks in place

"I'm not Raven." I groan nearly silent.

"Well someone's not feeling the mode." Impulse says a bit annoyed. We get up and I use my powers to unlock the door. Richard sits on the couch flipping through TV channels.

"There's no point in locking the door." I say to him.

"Yeah I know but it annoys you." He says smirking. We glare at each other until a vase explodes behind me. He burst into the laughter.

"It's not funny." Impulse and I say solemnly.

Mom walks in the front the door with groceries in her hand with Victor carry his book bag. Richard immediately walks out of the room to his, once ours.

"Impulse!" Victor calls out giving him a giant hug happily. After mom puts the groceries away and the greetings are done, do we sit at the kitchen table and talk. We didn't talk about much though, Victor was in the school play so they had to leave quickly. Bart and I thought we do something special for him in that case.

….

Solstice, Bart and I enjoyed Victor's play. It meant the world to him for three heroes to come to his school. I don't think Ravager appreciated our absences though.

"Where were you?" She asked me forcefully. Even though Solstice is our newest member she always pressures me. Sometimes I wonder does she hate me.

"Out at my little brother's play." I say a bit nervous.

"Well that makes it all better since we had an attack from some new anti Titans group!" She shouted. I was a dumbfounded on what to say.

"Did you and Damage defeat them?" Solstice boldly said.

"Yeah but-" Ravager started again.

"Well then it was nothing you could not handle. Goodnight Ravager." She said and left. Bart and I followed; leaving her alone to sulk in her anger.

When we were out of earshot Solstice spoke to me,

"Who do the two headstones belong to beside the tower?" The question caught me off guard for a second. We stopped in front of her room door, Bart had already left.

"Two of the original Teen Titans; Robin and Raven well me kinda."

"Oh sorry." She said looking down.

"No, don't be. I never knew them."

"But you and Raven?" She questioned. I walked away to my room.

**Richard**

"Mom, you said you'd tell me when I was older what happened to the Titans."

"Well I-" She hesitated

"Tell me, I'm 18 now I deserve to know."

"You look like him." She said her voice soft.

"Like who?" I asked a bit confused

"A dead man, do you really want to know?" She sighed.

One word

"Yes."

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter but review please!**


End file.
